1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for a mechanism element or mount mechanism elements, such as a motor and a solenoid actuator which actuate or drive links, cams, and rollers, on a retaining board disposed in a housing of equipment such as a video deck or a cassette deck.
2. Related Art
FIGS. 2 and 3 show one example of a conventional structure for mounting mechanism elements. In the illustrated example, a mechanism component 5 consisting of a link mechanism 6 and a solenoid 8 selectively bring a cleaning roller 4 used in, e.g., a tape traveling system of a video deck into pressed contact with, or detaches the same from, a drum 2. The mechanism component 5 is mounted on a retaining board 20 disposed in a housing via mounts 10A (FIG. 2) and 10B (FIG. 3) which are substantially bent into the shape of a letter C and are resiliently deflective.
The mount 10A shown in FIG. 2 is provided with a mounting surface 12 on which the mechanism component 5 is mounted, a first support leg 14 and a second support leg 15. The first support leg 14 comprises a vertical side 14a folded down along one edge of the mounting surface 12 and a horizontal attachment portion 14b which is horizontally folded along the lower end of the vertical side and is fixed to the retaining board 20 with a screw 22. The second support leg 15 has a vertical side folded downward along the other edge of the mounting surface 12, and a lower end 15A of the vertical side is inserted into an insertion aperture 23 formed in the retaining board 20.
The mount shown in FIG. 3 has a vertical side 16a folded downward along the other end of the mounting surface 12 as the first support leg 14 and a horizontal attachment portion 16b which is horizontally folded along the lower end of the vertical side 16a and is fixed to the retaining board 20 with a screw 24.
Of the above described conventional mounting structures for mechanism components, in the case of the mount shown in FIG. 2, the horizontal attachment portion 14b of the first support leg 14 is mounted to the retaining board 20 with the screw 22. However, the second support leg 15 has its lower end 15A only inserted into the insertion hole 23 formed in the retaining board 20. For this reason, it is impossible for the second support leg to control vertical movement,and the mechanism component as a whole may vertically vibrate depending on the operation of the mechanism component. As a result, the screw 22 may become loose and rattle.
On the other hand, in the case of the mount shown in FIG. 3, the first support leg 14 and the second support leg 16 are mounted to the retaining board 20 with the screws 22 and 24, which prevents vertical behaviors. However, it takes some effort and time to mount the mechanism component to the retaining board with two screws.